Silence In The City
by caza812
Summary: Can Sydney embrace her destiny her purpose? Or will she chose to run? Will she choose loyalty over love?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters. Characters and location belong to Richelle Mead**

Sydney's pov

I just stared at him. I couldn't move I couldn't think straight all I could do was stare into those beautiful green eyes, shock was writen all over his face he was shocked at my reaction and the venom in my voice. I wanted to run, I needed to get away from him and his intence gaze. My brain was screaming at me to run but my feet wouldn't move. Adrian's eyes became weary as he slowly took a step towards mebut with that one step the trance broke and I found I could control my body again. I took a step back over the threshold I looked deep into his eyes for the last time before quickly turning and running down the stairs. I was four steps from the bottom when I tripped falling down the stairs face first, with a deafening crack my forehead connected with the last step. The side of my face scrapped on the bitchemen at the foot of the stairs, the pain was beyond painful my head was throbbing as I picked myself up and staggered in the direction of latte. I heard Adrian's appartment door slam hard as I reached my car. I flung the door open jumped in and floored it down the street, I was furious and disgusted at myself for kissing him back was it just because it was my first kiss or was it because it was Adrian the funny, caring, beautiful over protective guy. _No not guy vampire. He is a vampire._ I told myself firmly. I was staring out the windscreen of latte but not really seeing where I was going,I blinked purposfully and rubbed my eyes. My eyelids were sticky with the blood running from my cracked forehead. By the time I got back to Amberwood the blood was still pouring from my head,I sat back in my seat gathering my thoughts before heading to my room. I snuck back into the dorm building past the dorm matron and up the stairs I reached my floor and headed for my room my head down not the rise suspicion. I pushed my door open dumped my bag on the floor before I noticed Jill sitting on my bed glaring daggers at me. My brain slowly ticked over putting together the pieces of the puzzle _Jill saw what happened through the bond! and judging from the furious expression on her face she wasn't happy with the way I had handled it._ I walked past her not really wanting to have this conversation with anyone let alone a angry Jill, I headed to the bathroom without saying anything I knew she would burst soon I just had to ride the wave out. My own anger had subsided by now, I glanced in the bathroom mirror out of instinct and was shocked at how much blood had ran down my face I grabbed a wash cloth and started wipping away the blood. I saw Jill stand up and stalk over to the bathroom door I knew it was coming so instead of turning to her I continued whipping my face.

"How could you?" Jill screamed at me "How could you do that to him?"

I didn't respond finding it completely useless to even try to plead my case to Jill she was to angry to listen now.

"Did the Alchemists put you up to this? Huh?" She continued not even giving me a chance to respond if I wanted to "Did they tell you to rip him apart so much that it would make him do something stupid just so you could punish us all?"

I spun around at that my anger flaring up furiously "How can you even say that? I've done everything absolutely everything that any of you have ever asked I've driven you where ever you want to go, I've put my important projects aside to take you to the mall. I've given Adrian everything as well." I screamed back at her completely losing myself to the anger throbbing in my heart. Jill's eyes went wide with suprise that I had yelled at her but within a second they darkened to the absolute rage that I saw earlier.

"F*** you Sydney your the most selfish person I have ever met you think your life is so hard. you try living my life for one day and see how bad it really is." and with that she stalked out of the room slamming the door so hard behind her that the walls shook.

I glared at the door furiously before whirling around and stared at myself in the mirror for a minute my eyes were black with rage. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore, before I knew what I was doing I brought my fist up and punched the mirror. It cracked with the force but that wasn't good enough so I punched it again and again and again until it shattered completely but I still couldn't stopped I was just so angry about everything. I started throwing everything that I could get my hands on when I was to exhausted to continue and my anger had disipated I collapsed on the floor tears leaking from my eyes and blood seeping from the deep laserations on my hands. I cried for so long that my head throbbed so badly that it felt like i was continuously geting hit over the head with a bat. I climbed up off the floor and staggered to the bathroom for some asprin. I took the asprin before peeling my bloody clothes off and climbed in the shower. I sat on the floor and let the warm water wash over me, I watched the red water cyclone down the drain.

I clammered out of the shower as the sun rose over the horizan, I climbed over items in my recked room to get to my wardrobe I pulled out my uniform before turning to the second mirror I had in my room. The slit in my forehead stuck out so brightly it distroyed all her other features, the skin on the side of her face was ripped up so deeply that my tattoo was undistinguishable. The fact that I no longer held the brand of the Alchamists stirred something deep inside me, did this mean that I could possible be able to leave them.

"Can I really do that?" I asked my refelection "Can I leave my family? Can I let Zoe take my place?"

Bloodlines belongs to Richelle Mead. Please Read and Review, if you have any advice or ideas for a plot review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sydney's POV**

I watched my pale face recover some colour as I plastered makeup on I put alot more on then usual but when I was finished I stepped back and studied my face I looked tired but more then that there was a coldness in my eyes that never used to be there. I grabbed my eyeliner pencil and applied it making my eyes stand out more then usual, I stood back again happy with my appearance I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I stomped down the stairs to the caffeteria for my breakfast but I hesitated when I reached the door remebering how angry Jill had been with me last night. Instead I turned on my heel and headed up the path towards the middle campus as I passed the football field Trey called out to me but I didn't turn or even hesitate I just ignored him comletely, I continued to stalk up the path towards the building. I pushed the door open hard without looking, as it swung open it smashed into someone who yelped out with pain. I glanced up at the guy he was gorgeous with light blonde hair and alot of muscle, I survade him silently. He looked down at me still holding his nose, the shock on his face was as easy read as the five lanugages I learnt. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone today. I patted the stranger on the shoulder and said "Toughen up cheif" before walking back down the hall I can't believe I just said that who the hell am I now,I laughed out loud at that thought I wasn't me anymore I wasn't that perfect little alchemist that I used to be. I went to the library to gather my thoughts and to hide out I was deep in thought when the second bell rang indicating that everyone should be in class, I let out a deep sigh and pushed out of my chair. I walked in to history class late I might add though I wasn't worried it's not like I need to be here to pass every test. The teacher looked up as the door slambed behind me, I glanced around to find a seat. I caught the eye of the gorgeous blonde boy from the hall before I even made the decision to a vicious smirk came to my lips. I strolled toward the only open desk which happened to be behind him, I dropped my bag next to the desk and pulled out my books.

"Miss Melbourne" Mrs T said interrupting my day dreaming. I looked up to find everyone staring in my direction.

"Sorry Miss but can I have a bathroom pass?" I asked. She stared at me for a second longer before turning to get me a pass. While she writing a pass out I packed my books back into my bag I swung it over my shoulder and walked to the front of the class grabbed the pass and walked away. I couldn't be in this place any longer I felt like a lion trapped in a cage I needed to get away, I need to escape for a while. I jumped in my car and took off I little too quickly spinning the wheels as I went, I didn't have any idea where I was going to go. I wasn't concentrating on the road or my surroundings I was deep in thought but when I slowed to a stop I glanced around me and realised I'd pulled up infront of a Liquer shop. I jumped out of latte and walked inside, five minutes later I came back out carrying a bottle of Jack Daniels and a packet of menthol cigarettes. The drive to the top of the mountain was slow but it was well worth it, I got out and looked over at Palm Springs it was beautiful from up here and the wind was warm and dry the way I always loved it.

I sat on the hood of latte for hours and hours drinking and smoking until I was out of both I had sucessfully numbed the anger and pain in my chest. I pulled out my phone to check the time but when I glanced at it but couldn't read the time I squinted and moved the phone closer to my face 1:45am. I looked closer I had eight new messages and five missed calls, I looked at the messages first the three were from Eddie, one was from Angeline, two were from Jill and the last two were from Adrian.

Where are you? - Eddie

Come on Syd. Where'd you go? - Eddie

Answer me Sydney I'm starting to get really worried.-Eddie

Eddie is starting to get worried hurry up and come back -Angeline

Sydney where are you? Eddie said you left in the middle of class - Jill

Syd please answer your phone i'm really worried I had to tell Adrian. Sorry -Jill

Sydney everyones worried can you just call someone back. - Adrian

Where the hell are you Sage I can't find you anywhere. Answer your phone god damn it. - Adrian.

Just as I finished reading the text messages the phone started to ring in my hand I stared at the ID before answering

"Hello" I said not sure what else to say.

"Sage where the hell are you? Are you ok?" Adrians voice sounded panicked.

"Calm down. I'm Fine"I replied in a dead voice that slurred at the end of my words.

"What's going on? Where have you been? No-one has seen you since this morning?"

"I just needed some time away."I slurred leaning back on the bonnet of latte. "I'm about to go to school anyway."

"Sage are you ... are you drunk?" he asked unsure.

"Me SydneyKatherine Sage drunk? Are you kidding me?" I barked out a laugh that was so far from genuine.

"Sage just tell me where you are and I'll come get you"

"I don't need help. I never need help. I can deal with this on my own." I replied angrily.

"Sage just tell me where you are please, please Sydney just tell me where you are?"

"Have you ever looked down on so many people? Do you know what it's like to stand on top of the world and watched the people wonder around aimleslly? It's quite amusing really." I laughed another hollow laugh.

"Sydney your not making sence. How much have you had to drink anyway?"

"I only had one bottle I swear, Oh You know you should come see this for yourself it's beautiful." I was slurring again.

"Ok I'll join you, Where are you?"His voice was gentle

"The lookout. I'm at the lookout it's beautiful." I laughed again it was carfree laugh that I never thought would ever pass my lips.

When I got off the phone I walked over to the wall and looked out over my entire world I was truley happy for the first time in my life I had no weight on my shoulders, I had no orders to take. I felt alive, untouchable as I climbed the wall to sit on the top. It was quite difficult in my current condition but eventuallly I made it, I faced into the wind letting it blow my hair out behind me like a mane.

**Adrian's POV**

I grabbed the keys to my car and ran out the door, Sydney was the only thing I could think of. How could she get drunk? How did she get to the lookout? If I wasn't damn worried about her I would have been amused by her drunken ramblings. There was something majourly different about her today then again from what Jill told me about her trashed room and Eddie told me about her skipping school there was something bad going on that she couldn't deal with. I wish she would just talk to someone about it, why does she think she has to deal with everything by herself?

I swung onto the road leading to the lookout and sped along it climbing up the mountain. I spotted Sydney's car up ahead and pulled up next to it, I glanced in as a rushed past."Adrian. Adrian over here." Sydney called I looked up to find her standing on the wall at the edge of the cliff, panic screamed through please don't let her fall please don't let her fall.

I cautiously walked forward towards her as she bounded up and down impatiently like a small child, It took me a minute to notice small things about her like the bandges on her face but when I did notice my stomach dropped I felt sick, what the hell did she do to herself?. The second thing I notice was the cigarette that she took a long draw of before leaning her head back and exhaling. I was shocked my Sydney my beuatiful, gorgeous, pure, golden eyed girl, where was she now? The girl I loved was gone she hadn't just left she was gone.

When I reached her she took one last draw before flicking the butt over the cliff, she turned her gaze on me a cheeky smile playing over her lips. "Catch me." She demanded as she jumped off the wall towards me, if it wasn't for my unnatural speed she would have landed on the hard concrete. She fell in my arms bridal style, as she lay in my arms I stared down at her face. Her make up was dark and mean her tattoo was covered by a bandage and her eyes were filled with wonder and something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on but whatever it was it didn't belong on this angels face.

I carried her to my car and placed her in the passenger seat without opening the door, the night was warm, warm enough to have the top down.

I climbed into the drivers side and started the engine before looking over at Sydney who was staring up at the stars rambling on about the constilations and planets. Trust her to give drunken lectures about everything, as we drove back down the mountain she lost sight of the sky which seemed to anger her. When we were back on the main road instead of turning back to the stars she stood up on her seat and held on to the windscreen and leant her head back. I was mesmirized by her she was so beautiful i couldn't fathom how she could be human, she couldn't be merely human she had to be an angel with eyes and hair like that she had to be.

Parking the car infront of the apartment Sydney jumped out and ran over to the steps, she stoped at the base of the stairs and looked at the ground. I walked over having no idea what she was looking at, I peered down at the spot and found that there was a blood stain. "Stupid stairs." Sage exclaimed angrily before treading up them I stared after her for a second summoning spirit to check her aura. I gazed at the midnight black aura of the girl I loved feeling sick, she wasn't just angry she was furious and depressed and scared and lonely.

I turned the key in my apartment door and guided her to the couch, she fell down on it as I went to get her a glass of water knowing the consequinces of a big night and Sage she had a huge night. When I got back to the lounge room Sydney was passed out still nursing her bottle of Jack Daniels, I tugged on the bottle there was only about a shot left in the bottle no wonder she was drunk. I sighed as I pulled a blacket up over her and tucked it in under her arms, I kissed her forehead and backed away. The bandages on her face were cutting me deeper every time I saw them, I fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom I leant over Sydney gently peeled the bandage off her forehead. I gasped at the very large very deep gash came into view "Oh Sydney what happened?" I went to work cleaning it and fixing it as best I could before turning to the large patch over her cheek. I was scared as to what I would find under this one I took a deep breath and peeled back this one aswell as I looked under the cover my stomach contents rose in my throat. Leaning over the toilet spilling my dinner was not something I enjoyed but looking at Sydneys woundes were sickening she was so beautiful but to see her face cut up and bloody was unbareable.

An hour later I'd finally finished cleaning her wounds but I continued to stare at the one on her cheek I could see pieces of the golden tattoo but it was no longer whole just an indistinguishable miss of gold lines and bloody cuts. It really did break my heart to see her like this but I couldn't do anything about it, well I could heal her but I knew what she would say. I noticed the sweat on her forehead and gentle wiped it off trying not to hurt her cut, I stripped the blanket off her hoping it would cool her but she continued to sweat I reached around her to take her jacket off trying not to wake her. When I finally pulled the jacket off I threw it on the floor next to the couch before pulling off her glove. I stared in disbelief down at her hand it was again covered in a blood stained bandage, quickly I unraveled the cloth to reveal her knuckles the sick feel returned. They were cut so deep some of her bones could be seen, he grabbed her other hand unraveled it as well if anything the second hand was a lot worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrian's POV**

I paced around the apartment all night before finally calling Jill "Hello" i heard her tired voice over the phone.

"Hey Jailbait, I found Sydney." I said a little remorsfully feeling bad for waking her.

"Oh my god. Is she ok?" Jill almost yelled over the phone.

"Yeah she's sort of ok. She was drunk like beyond drunk." I replied.

"Sydney drunk? Really?"

"Yeah she was, Jill what's going on with her?"

"I don't know. I saw her last night and she looked like she went ten rounds with a brick wall." Jill sounded really upset.

"What? Why did you tell me she was hurt?" I was angry now Jill knew she was hurt and didn't tell me.

"I'm sorry Adrian. I'm so sorry I was channelling you and I was angry. I was so angry at what she did to you." Jillwas sobbing now.

"No I'm sorry Jill."

"I glad you found her."

"Yeah me to. Do you think you guys could come over now?"

"Of course we'll get a taxi and be ther in fifteen minutes."

We said our goodbuy's and hung up, I glanced over a Sydney she was still passed out on the couch looking like an angel. I knelt in front of her brushing her hair back out of her face she really was beautiful even carved up like a halloween pumpkin. Sydney shifted a little moving closer into my touch I didn't think sucha small action could ever have an affect on me but just the tiny movement made my heart squeeze. I was lost in thought still stroking her hair and staring into her face when there was a gentle knock on the door, I moved away from her reluctantly to let the others in.

When they entered the lounge room again I heard Jill and Eddie gasped as they took a look at Sydney, Jill ran to her side and knelt down taking in her wounds.

"Oh my god. Sydney."

"Yeah. I know I spent pretty much all night cleaning them out. She should have got stiches in her head but her hands are so much worse. I was literally sick when I saw them." I closed my eyes trying not to think about how bad they were.

Jill picked up her left hand and gasped loadly I looked up "The other one is so much worse." I mumbled. Jill glanced at me before taking her other hand, she took one look at Sydney's hand and took of towards the bathroom. I could hear her getting rid of her breakfast, Eddie took Jill's place by the couch. "Holy shit. What the hell happened Sydney?" he whispered to no one in particular.

I picked up the bowl of glass shards and took them over to Eddie, "I pulled these out of her hands." Eddie looked into the bowl his face was no longer the guardian mask but was full of concern.

Jill finally walked out of the bathroom looking paler then she usually was, Sydney groaned quietly the pain was started getting to her "Jill can you get me some asprin?" I asked kneeling next to Sdyney. Her eye lids fluttered slightly before they opened she groaned and covered her face, "Eddie hit the lights." I ordered as I dropped the curtains down, the room plunged into darkness but that was no problem for my exemplary eyesight. I walked back to the couch I lifted her arm off of her face, her eyes flew open and locked on mine. As I looked into her eyes I knew something was different about her there was a look in her eye there was a coldness about her, it was something that scared me deeply someone as pure and beautiful as Sage shouldn't have a look like that. She rose her hand and cupped my cheek gently send burning flames through my body a content sigh slipped through my lips, as I gently leaned into her touch, God I loved this wonderful, beautiful, golden eyed girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sydney's POV**

The blackness of unconciousness surrounding was getting lighter my eye lids fluttered before the blackness dissipated. My eyes flew open to a ridiculously bright yellow rooom, I groaned as a sharp pain stabbed my head. I flung my arm over my eyes trying to block out as much light as I could. A beautiful smooth voice reached my ears "Hit the lights"it ordered from next to next thing I knew a pleasent burning sensation was radiating from my wrist as it was lifted off my face, I opened my eyes in confusion immediately they locked onto a gorgeous face with perfect features and the deepest emerald eyes i've ever seen I couldn't refrain from reaching out to cup this angels face. He sighed and leaned into my hand, his eyes searching me his eyes were weary almost scared. I didn't want this angelic creature to be scared of me, I couldn't stand to see that look so I dragged my eyes away from his and concentrated on Eddie who was looking at me with concern. Something was digging into my side I shifted slightly trying to find some relief but as I did a nausious feeling rose up my throat "Oh god, I'm going to be sick." I gasped as I jumped to my feet and ran to the bathroom. I flung my self at the toilet as I heaved getting rid of all the alcohol I drank yeaterday, I continued to hug the toilet bowl not the most flattering view I must admit but I just didn't have the strength to get up. I sat there for another ten minutes before pulling myself up, I washed my face and mouth out as Jill appeared at the door "Sydney?" she asked wearily as if I was going to rip her head off.

"Yeah Jill?" I turned to look at her, her face was white.

"I got you some asprin. Are you ok?" I took the asprin and water from her I tipped my head back to swallow the pills before answering "Yeah I'm fine. What about you? You don't look so good. Do you need some blood?" I asked remembering that it was feeding day.

"Yeah I need to feed but it's not just that. I was a little sick earlier." She mumbled quietly

"What's wrong Jill? Why were you sick?" I asked concerned for the younger girl.

"Because I looked at your happened Sydney? Why are your hands so cut up?"

I looked down at my hands I couldn't see anything that would make her sick and then I flipped them over I saw the bones of my knuckles through the deep gashes, my stomach churned as I rushed to the toilet again expelling more liquid. I groaned at the burning in my throat as I coughed and vommitted again, after another ten minutes I slumped against the wall exhausted and very very sore.

"Here" Jill said handing me the glass of water I took it and sipped at it to relieve the pain in my burning throat. I climbed up the wall till I was in a standing position and stumbled back out to the lounge room just as I was about to sit down my phone rang, I grabbed it looking at the caller ID it was Carly.

"Hey Carls." I answered my voice more hoarse then it usually was I knew she would know that something was up. I did really want Jill to over hear this conversation so I grabbed my almost empty bottle of Jack Daniels and made my way to the kitchen in search of a glass.

"Syd? Are you alright? You don't sound very good." She replied in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. I just woke up that's all." I replied trying to sound casual but using that tone of voice made me cough hard whichin turn made my throat hurt more which made me gag. Once I'd gotten over my coughing fit and dry reaching I put the phone back to my ear.

"Sorry about that Carls. I just got a tickle in my throat." I said pouring the contents of the bottle into a glass.

"Don't lie to me Sydney I know you better than anyone else your not just coughing. Please tell me your not relapsing Sydney please you can't do this not again." Wow talk about an over exageration but I was hurt that she didn't trust me to not go back there to not put her through that again. It almost killed both of us the last time and I promised her I would never go back to the way I was I promised myself I wouldn't do that. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as my thoughts got dragged back to the worst period of my life.

"Carly I promised you and me back then that I wouldn't go back to that and I havn't and I won't ever." I whispered into the phone more tears falling.

I took another mouthfull out of my glass while I waited for her to reply, she was silent for a long moment before she finally said "Ok. I believe you Syd. I just worry about you when your not here."

"I know Carls but I have to do this. I have to do this for Zoe so she doesn't get stuck in this life of nothing. I wouldn't forgive myself if she turned into me, if she turned into this straight face no emtions no future freak that I am."

"I know your doing this for me and Zoe but Syd you need to find something in your life to make you happy something that will keep you stable something that will make you whole."

Carls I can't. I don't even know who I am anymore. I've lost myself. I broke someones nose yesterday and do you know what I said to them?" I asked

"No what?" she asked even though it was a retorical question.

"I told him to toughen up and then I laughed. I laughed Carls." I whispered taking the last swig of my drink and setting the glass aside.

"Syd don't worry about it. I hate to say this but maybe you need to talk to someone like a counsellor."

"And tell them what? I work for a secret corporation who pretect humans from vampires. I'd be flung into a padded cell before you can say 'Oh shit'."

"Sydney" Carly screeched which did not help the throbbing pain in my head. "I can't believe you just swore but your right I guess."

I heard the front door open and close before someone asked "Where's Sage?" it was Adrian. I stood up rinced the glass out and put the bottle in the bin before saying to Carly "Look I got to go I'll talk to you soon. OK?"

"Ok Syd but call me if you need to talk or if you feel like your losing control again."

"I will Carls. I miss you."

"I miss you to Syd."

"Bye" I whisper feeling my eyes water up again. I heard her whisper "Bye" on the other end before hanging up. I waited a few seconds blinking away my tears before I turned to see Adrian standing in the door way, he was staring at me the way he does when he is looking at my aura.

"What colour is it?" I asked my voice numb and void of any emotion, he looked into my face when I spoke.

"It's black." he replied it sounded pained as if he didn't like the colour of it.

"What's black mean?" I asked curious as to what he thought he knew about my mood.

He took a deep shakey breath before replying "It means deep depression or hatred or anger but I've never seen anyones this black before it makes me feel a bit sick to look at it."

"Hmm" was the only reply I could give him before leaving the kitchen and gathering my stuff, I spotted Eddie and Jill whispering in the corner but they quickly stopped when I walked in. I sat on the couch grabbed a few things out of the first aid kit and began wrapping my hands up again, Adrian came over and offered to do the other hand and my face.

Once I was all patched up again I stood grabbed my bag "You two ready to go to Clereances?" I asked Jill and Eddie. They both nodded and headed to the door I turned to look at Adrian, "Thank you." I whispered but I knew he would be able to hear me with his freakishly good hearing, he looked suprise that I had thanked him but then he grinned and said "What are big brothers for if not picking up their very drunk sisters at two in the morning."

I laughed a little before walking through the door.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up at Clearneces Jill and Eddie got out and walked to the door I waited outside leaning against the car my face to the sun soaking it up. A short time later they walked back out of the house we all climbed back into the car and took off to school, I snuck past the door matron not wanting to have to explain my absence.

Jill andI said our goodbyes at her door I hugged her quickly before heading to my room, I pushed the door open and surveyed my damaged room. I sighed heavily as I looked around. A good two hours later and the room was spottless once again I was tired but I needed a shower I stripped down and turned the water jets on the hot water on my skin was soothing even they my wounds stung majourly. I eventially hopped out I dried my self put on a pair of underwear and a singlet before lying down on my bed, I was asleep with in second at one point I could swear that I heard knocking but I was still to deeply asleep to get up and check.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adrian's POV**

After Jill, Eddie and Sage left the apartment I couldn't help but be overwhelmed by emotion I am a vampire I'm not afraid of anything but seeing Sydney so out of character so depressed and angry terrified me beyond belief not to mention the conversation I overheard with her sister what did it mean when she comment on Sydney losing control again. What has Sage been through that she won't tell us I mean we might not be her real family but I still thought that we all still got along as though we were really brother and sister. I was suddenly pulled out of my inner musings by my phone ringing I picked it up looking at the caller ID secretly hoping it was Sage and a little disappoint when it was just Jill.

"Hello?" I answered

"Adrian, hey umm I just wanted to update you on Sydney. She was a quiet on the way to Clearance's and when we got back to school she went to her room and she hasn't come out since. Adrian I'm really worried about her she hasn't answered the door when I've knocked. What's wrong with her? It's like she snapped."

"Jailbait I don't know I really don't know. Do you think she is hurt? I overheard her talking to someone on the phone this morning the person said something about Sydney losing control but I don't know what that means."

"Can you come to school please everyone is in my dorm but I think we should all be with Sydney at the moment."

"Yeah ok I'll come over now." I said before hanging up and grabbing my jacket before heading out to my car.

I wish Sage would just talk to us it didn't even need to be me just one of us. I've never seen someone go from beautiful calm collected and sweet one day to hollow, angry and depressed the next but whatever it is that is affecting her it was huge for her aura to be that colour it had to be huge.

I was just pulling into the parking lot at school after parking I all but ran to the girls dorm luckily this time I had no problem getting in due to the fact that Jill and Sage were my sisters. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to Jill's room, I didn't even bother knocking I flung the door open and strolled in. Jill was in my arms in seconds and started sobbing I just wrapped my arms around her letting her release all of her guilt and pain, I never realized how close everyone had grown until now.

"Come on let's all go see our sister" I said quietly not wanting to upset Jill again.

We all silently walked the deserted halls until we stood in front of her door I could hear her deep breathing from the other side.

"Does anyone have a booby pin?" I asked after trying her door and finding it locked, no one answered but Jill handed me one. I knelt in front of the handle and made quick work of the lock, once the door had popped open I pushed open all the way and crossed the room to her bedside. Sydney looked peaceful and gorgeous when she was sleeping not to mention the fact that she was only in underwear but I tried to ignore that fact after all it would be a bit difficult to explain why I was getting hard over my sister. As we all stared down at the sleeping angel and sighed a breath of relief it was short lived as I took in how truly underweight she had become I'm not sure if the others had noticed but even through her singlet you could see her rig cage. I was pulled out of my thoughts again by a phone ringing I looked around quickly for the source trying to get it before it could wake Sydney, I spotted her phone on the desk next to her and picked it I carefully checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hello?" I asked

"Ahh Hello Who's this?" The female voice asked a little hesitantly.

"My names Adrian, I'm a friend of Sydney's." I replied a little unsure myself.

"Oh you're the fake brother aren't you?" The voice asked I still wasn't sure who I was speaking with.

"Yeah I am. Sorry but who is this?"

The voice laughed before replying "I'm Carly, Sydney's older sister." Now it made sense this is who Sydney was taking to this morning. Anyway I was just after Sydney?"

"Sydney's asleep and I would really rather not wake her up it doesn't look like she has had much of it lately." I replied sadness evident in my voice.

"Oh god not again please." Carly whispered in a pained voice

"What? What do you mean not again? Do you know what's happening with her? Because she has been acting weird for a few days and to be honest she is starting to scare us."

"Tell me what is her weight like? Is she angry? Or maybe not showing any emotion at all?" she asked again.

"Yeah she is definitely underweight we didn't realize until tonight and she is a mixture of angry and just blank. Please tell us what's happening and how to help?" I pleased sounding rather girly I might add but at that moment I really couldn't care.

"Oh god it is happening. Um ok well first thing is do not under any circumstance mention her weight or how much she is eating that will only push her further over the edge. Hopefully she will snap herself out of it in week or so if not then we are going to have to do something drastic."

"Has this happened before?"

"Yeah it has it was about three years ago just as she joined the organization, they have very strict rules that must be followed under every circumstance and she was fine with that she could handle it. What she couldn't handle was our father continuously picking at her whether it be that she was to fat or she wasn't pretty enough or she wasn't a good enough agent or she wasn't smart enough. The list went on she was never good enough for him no matter what she did, he pushed her until she was on the brink of death and I am talking literally she was hospitalized for almost a year. Finally when she was well enough to come home she sat me down and promised with all her heart she would never put either of us through that again but that episode didn't stop dad from picking at her more than ever. He started training our younger sister Zoe to take over from Sydney as the Sage family representative Sydney has fought tooth and nail against that ever since. She's taken extremely high risk jobs fed the Alchemists everything that they want to hear everything that dad wants to hear just so that Zoe can have a chance at a normal life. She sacrificed the chance to fall in love to get married have a family of her own to be happy so that Zoe and I can be free." By the end of her speech we were both crying I had no idea as to what Sydney has been through or why she is like she is but just taking one peak behind the curtain of her life is enough to drop me to my knees how she lived through that I will never know.

"Our father will never ever leave her be, he will push her and pick at her until he pushes her over the edge then he will line his next daughter up and do the same to her. He always planned for all three of us girls to become agents but when I refused and moved away Sydney was left to carry my weight as well as hers and Zoe's. She won't through much more of this she's held out for so much longer than dad even expected." I was still bawling like a baby when she finished I didn't know what to say.

"Carly I will lend her my strength and I hope she will get better. Is it ok if I keep you posted on how she is doing?" I masked in a quiet voice trying to not let the gut wrenching sobs out.

"Please do I want to be there for her as much as possible. "

"I will let you know whenever there is a change and thanks for telling me that I won't breath a word of it I promise."

"Thank-you Adrian and your secrets safe with me as well." She replied to say I was confused was an understatement.

"What secret is that?" I asked wearily.

"Oh just the fact that you are completely in love with my sister." Was I really that easy to read, did everyone know that I had feelings for Sydney.

"Ahh Umm ok well I'll talk to you sometime. Thanks again."

I heard her laugh lightly on the other end at my stuttered response "Yeah ok bye for now."


End file.
